Furless
by Pinkei
Summary: Blacktail, a furless she-cat with a depressing life. Will it ever end? Will her clan ever reconize her as a true warrior? One-shot


**Furless**

Blacktail shivered in her nest. It was the beggining of leaf-bare. The she-cat knew she was going to get sick.

Blacktail rose and stretched out her furless body. She hated herself for it, and most of the other cats did too.

It made her weak. She now could rarely go out it leaf bare, almost everything made her cold, and her skin does little resistance against claws and teeth.

She padded outside, only to shiver more and almost collapse from all the shaking. Two warriors, Ashface and Tigerblaze, sneered and snickered softly as they saw Blacktail almost fall. The she-cat let her tail droop and looked down at her black, hairless paws.

Rainpelt, the deputy with a shining silver pelt, stood on top of Tall Stone and called everybody around to make patrols.

"Ok, everbody's here? Good. I want Rockpaw, Fernfeather, Mouseleap, and Blacktail to go on a hunting patrol." He called down to the cats. Rainpelt was one of the cats that saw Blacktail as a Clanmate, not a useless piece of fox-dung.

_'Oh StarClan, not Mouseleap...'_ Blacktail sighed. Mouseleap constantly followed her, like a dog and a two-leg. The furless warrior liked the company, but not all the time. Even Mouseleaps' nest was next to hers'.

Mouseleap then walked beside Blacktail.

"You coming?" He mewed cheerfully to her and looked at Rockpaw and Fernfeather waiting.

"Yeah.." Blacktail meowed. She wasn't used to being treated nicely yet.

The two cats padded through the crowd and met up with the rest of the patrol. Rockpaw smiled to Mouseleap and Fernfeather and didn't even glance at Blacktail. They exited camp with the deputy still making patrols behind them.

Blacktail trailed behind the hunting patrol. She saw Mouseleap look away from her so she wandered off alone. Her black skin was frozen from the bitter, cold Leafbare air.

The furless warrior perked her ears. What was that? The scent of mouse greeted the warrior. Blacktail stalked forward, her body was shivering but her eyes were confident.

Rounding around a bush, Blacktail spotted the mouse. The mouse scampered around, searching for food. Just as the warrior took a step, the bush shook next to her. The mouse ,that was a few fox-lengths away, darted into a small hole.

Blacktail rose to full height. '_The cat who scared off this prey is going to hear from me.' _The warrior thought crossly. Mouseleap poked his head through the bush.

"Uh.. Hi Blacktail." He mewed shyly. Blacktail gave him a frown.

"You just scared off a mouse I was about to catch!" She meowed angrily, stiffling a yowl.

"Sorry, I just needed to tell you something.." The brown tom looked around the forest, as if searching for something.

"What is it?" The furless she-cat snapped, obviously mad. The brown furred warrior looked at her with an unfimiliar look in his eyes.

"You have to leave."

"What!" Blacktail was surprised. Leave? Why would she do that?

"You need to hurry, they're coming! Go no-" Mouseleap was cut off when the bushes shook behind him. Striding out of the bush, was Ashface, Tigerblaze, and an apprentice, Robinpaw. They grinned, but it wasn't a friendly or playful grin, it was an evil grin.

"Well, well, look who we have here. It's the bald cat." Robinpaw cackled at Blacktail.

"You are just a waste. We are wasting prey and medicine for a hairless cat." Tigerblaze growled.

"We don't need you. You aren't a warrior. You are just a furless, weak loner who can't care for herself." Ashface hissed and unsheethed his claws, his face twisting into a evil smile. The other two cats surrounded her and unsheethed their own claws. They all laughed at the same time, laughing the same menacing sound.

It brang pain to Blacktails' ears, it sounded like thunder booming and a battling cat yowling. She shivered as another cold wave of air rolled over her form.

"We came here so that food doesn't need to be wasted anymore." Robinpaw sneered and all three of the cats closed in on the furless warrior.

Blacktail glared around at the new, advancing enemies. She unsheethed her own claws and ripped them throw Ashfaces' shoulder. Tigerblaze ducked the over hand swipe that the she-cat attempted and Robinpaw was tripped by Blacktails' back kick.

Ignoring the cold winds, Blacktail managed to score a scar onto Tigerblazes' muzzle. He barley winced, but instead, he drove his claws into the furless warriors' side and bit down on her neck. Tigerblaze stood up to his full height, licking the blood off his jaws.

"We're done here." Tigerblaze hissed truimphantly and slid his long claws back into his paws. The three cats padded past Mouseleap, who was standing open-mouthed at what he just witnessed.

The brown pelted warrior rushed over to his dying clanmate.

"Blacktail.. I'm sorry" Blacktail just let out a small whisper in response, she felt the sticky blood running down her body. "I do have something to say though. I didn't want to be a part of this. I didn't know they would... kill you," Mouseleap whispered in the bleeding she-cats ear.

"I love you... I always have.." Mouseleap meowed softly and sat on his haunches, staring into Blacktails' eyes.

Blacktail moved her gaze to him.

_'He loves me? I never had a mate, never had kits, never had a caring family, I never had an apprentice, and I never had a Clan who truly accepted me. But now I have Mouseleap..' _Blacktail thought.

"I-i will... wait for you.. in StarClan..." She managed to mutter out.

"I will never forget you, Blacktail." He mewed softly and watched as he eyes closed.

Her last thoughts were, '_I only hope StarClan is awaiting me with open paws.'_

**A/N: I thought writing this was ok... I don't like it fully.. but it's alright. This was a challenge from SecretClan, Mutated Cat challenge. My cat was born with no fur and I made a depressing (ish) story from it :3. Well, I have to be off. Please R & R!**

**-Unpink**


End file.
